Hashbrowns
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: Superman lectures Flash, as Batman observes and makes his own comments on Flash's actions, making Superman think about his own reasons for doing stuff. I don't know. Couldn't think of a good summary. Oneshot.


Just a oneshot I found on my laptop, which, by the way, is all I own. No running D.C for me. Don't know when I wrote it...

_**Hashbrowns**_

He had been mad at him before; he could handle the occasional shaking-of-the-head-in-disappointment, and even the cool glare he sometimes sent when he was really pissed. And sometimes he would lecture him on safety, and junk like that, but other then that, he was just a cool friend; a guy to hang out with and be comforted by. Who can also fly, and junk. But Wally had never seen him like this; eyes ablaze to the point that he began to worry that they would shoot lasers soon; face red with rage; voice hoarse with shouting. It had begun as a normal day, until the alarms pounded into Wally's ears, and he set himself into defensive mode. He had warned everyone on the station that there could be impact if the meteor veered off it's projected course, which was unlikely. He had made a few jokes to lighten the mood, but other then that, he had been completely responsible, and mature, which was pretty rare, since he always acted, well, 'kiddish' around the team. I mean, he had Superman and Batman to back him up usually. He never had to worry about anything. They covered the mistakes he made with white-out, and fixed them. He could just lean back and enjoy himself, showing maturity in only the most dangerous of situations. But this time, none of the originals of the team except him had been on board, and he had been on monitoring duty. Being the only one of the original seven on board always made him feel both nervous and excited.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened?" Superman demanded, and Wally, mask pushed off, tried to melt into the seat he sat in. His only wish was to be anywhere but there; hell, he would rather be fighting Grodd. "Do you?!" Superman asked, his voice rising in volume. Wally slid further down, averting the man's eyes. Batman sat in the back of the room, staring at his boots. He didn't interrupt the Man of Steel, but he seemed like he might. "Answer me." Superman muttered. Wally looked up and gulped. Superman towered over him, the 'S' covered in shadows that made him seem gloomy and surreal.

"I did what I thought was right, Supes," Wally replied quietly.

"With no concern about what could have happened." Superman agreed, glaring coldly at him.

"What would have happened, dude, seriously?" Wally asked dryly, getting annoyed. "I would have died. So what? It's not like that's off the table of ever happening." Superman raised an eyebrow.

"That meteor might not have hit if-"

"If what? If I hadn't double-checked it's projectiles?" Wally asked sarcastically.

"It was something you did." Superman replied huffily. "The projectile wouldn't have just changed."

"What I did saved lives." Wally replied firmly. "I evacuated all of them as soon as I found out."

"What if those projectiles had been wrong?" Superman demanded.

"They weren't. It would have been a waste of time to check again. Again." Wally offered a smile, but Superman replied with the same glare he had worn for ten minutes. The smile dropped from his face, and he slid deeper into the chair. "Dude..." wally sighed dramatically. "It's nice to know you care so much about yours truly, but I got to get back to Monitoring Duty." Superman glared at him, but didn't respond. Wally shrugged and pulled the mask over his eyes, hiding the fear in them that Superman would retaliate with force. He didn't. Instead, the towering hero stepped daintily out of the way, as Flash sped past him with one unseen glance over his shoulder.

"He did right." Batman said. Superman glanced at him and frowned.

"Do you think?"

"If he had left those people-"

"They should have evacuated when he made the announcement. It would have-"

"Served them right?" Batman raised an eyebrow. "Flash didn't feel that way."

"Playing the hero all the time will get him killed. It almost did today."

"But it didn't, and he is a hero, so..." Batman trailed off with a hint of a smirk on his half-visible face. Superman shrugged. "You can't just keep him from doing his job."

"His job isn't doing this- his job is saving people when..." Superman shrugged. "When they deserve it."

"His day-job is at a police station. His secret job is in the Justice League. Do you really think he became Flash to save people when he wasn't in danger to do so? Is that why you're Superman?"

"It's different for him."

"Why?"

"I'm invulnerable... He's just..."

"Wally?"

"Yes." Batman shrugged.

"Suit yourself, then. Just remember this: when the meteor crashed into the station, and those people hadn't left the sector yet, he didn't think for more then a second, which may be a lot of time for him. For all we know, he weighed it."

"Huh?"

"He decided the consequences would be worth it."

"But-"

"That's what makes a hero, Clark." Batman said quietly. "Lately, you're just a cape and a symbol." He walked out of the room, leaving Superman to dwell in his thoughts.

* * *

"And then-" Flash tossed the empty coffee cup into the trash can for extra emphasis. "I threw Captain Cold into the wall, tossed Trickster in some alley, and Boomer just about pissed his pants and ran away."

"And?" Green Lantern asked, sipping from his own mug as Flash started on his third de-caf.

"Well- I am the Fastest Man Alive." Flash replied with a shrug. "They're all in jail, except Trickster. He's down in the hospital. That guy sure doesn't like meds, huh?"

"Do you?" Flash shrugged again.

"Who needs meds when you heal faster then you get sick?" Green Lantern laughed.

"I don't even know what that means." Superman walked into the room, and Flash went pale. Green Lantern noticed this, and questioningly looked at his friend, who quickly regained composure and smiled warmly.

"Hey, Supes. Coffee?" Superman shook his head.

"No, thanks. John? Can Flash and I speak alone?" Green Lantern shrugged and nodded, leaving the room.

"Supes..." Flash turned to Superman, thankful that his eyes couldn't be seen through the mask. He figured that they would look frightened as hell.

"Wally..." Superman shrugged, then smiled. "Good job."

"Huh?"

"You saved those people and managed to scare the crap out of me. Good job."

"Scared the crap outta you, huh?" Flash asked, still looking shocked. "Now you've flattered me." Superman chuckled, then his eyes turned cold again.

"Do it again, and I'll flatten you instead." Flash had no idea whether or not he was joking. So, he did it anyway.

* * *

He'd seen him this mad once before. And though he had saved twenty people from that fire, he wasn't proud- he was scared shitless, and there was only one thought in his head: Breakfast. Hashbrowns and Flash-pancake.


End file.
